


Butter Me Up!

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, I project my lust for butter onto Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri is not a Morning Person, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “Sweetheart… what are you doing?”This is it, Yuuri thinks, This is the moment he leaves me.OrVictor meets Morning Yuuri. Morning Yuuri loves butter. Hugs and kisses ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluff based off of my love of butter.

“Sweetheart…  _ what  _ are you doing?”

 

_ This is it,  _ Yuuri thinks,  _ This is the moment he leaves me. _

 

Somehow though, Yuuri doesn’t even care. He’s not even going to try to divert Victor’s attention from this mess. Because the fact of the matter is, while the rest of the world may think that Yuuri is an occasionally graceful being on the ice and an Adult in every sense of the word, the reality is that he is a gremlin who, at this point wants only two things: 1.) to eat butter directly from the stick while he waits for his toast and 2.) to cuddle, specifically with Victor. Seeing as the second thing is not going to be happening anytime soon, (and Yuuri is sad. Yuuri loves Victor cuddles), Yuuri must therefore be extremely vigorous about the former. And so he shoves a spoonful of butter into his mouth, not once breaking eye contact with Victor.

 

_ This is me,  _ he thinks, almost vengefully,  _ this is who I really am. Scared, Nikiforov? _

 

And then Victor does something unexpected. His face softens, shock melting into a soft smile. “Oh Yuuri,” he breathes, “I’m glad you’re getting more comfortable here. Still, that’s no reason to be gobbling down all our butter now, is it?”

 

Yuuri doesn’t know. Yuuri is confused because Victor is smiling at him like a smitten teenager, when he should be backing away in horror. He’s confused because Victor, his Victor, is looking at him like Yuuri looks at Victor every single time he does something amazing, like jump a quad flip or cook dinner or laugh or exist. So why is Victor doing that thing with his face where it goes all love sick and moony, as Yurio puts it, when he’s caught Yuuri literally gnawing on a stick of butter like some kind of wild animal, butter smeared across his face and hands and staining his blue bracelet? This does not compute. Yuuri cannot deal. Yuuri wants more butter, so Yuuri eats more butter, even as he hears the cheerful  _ popty-ping! _ of the toaster going off, signalling that his toast is done. Whatever, the toast can’t be doner than Yuuri is right now.

 

Victor just laughs and shakes his head before making his way over to Yuuri. “Oh my Yuuri,” he murmurs, gently prying Yuuri’s hands off the stick of butter and the spoon, before leaning over Yuuri to reach the toast.

 

And that. That was a dangerous thing for Victor to do. Because now Yuuri’s face is full of Victor, soft, warm Victor, and he wants to hug him. But he shouldn’t, because Victor is being kind to Yuuri’s gremlin ass and getting his toast for him, even when he came in to see Yuuri mechanically spooning lump after lump of butter into his mouth. The least Yuuri can do is not jump his bones in return.

 

“Um,  _ solnyshko?”  _ Too late, Yuuri thinks, bringing Victor closer into his arms. Logic holds no value over Katsuki Yuuri before nine in the morning.

 

“Mmmrf,” he says, shoving his face, glasses and all into Victor’s bare chest.  _ It’s so soft, _ Yuuri thinks, dazed by how perfect Victor’s skin feels. This close, Yuuri can feel Victor’s heartbeat, strong and steady and so  _ fucking cute- _

 

He has to smooch it.

 

So he does. He puckers up and smooches the spot where Victor’s heart thumps beautifully, and mouths at it even as Victor giggles. 

 

“Yuuri!” he says, smiling. At least, Yuuri assumes Victor is smiling. He definitely sounds like he’s smiling. 

 

“Vitya,” he mumbles against Victor’s warm skin. “Your heart’s cute.”

 

“Wha-what?”

 

Oh, Victor must not have heard him then. Yuuri supposes he could kiss Victor’s heart again now and tell him later, but that seems cruel. And Yuuri never wants to be cruel to sweet, sweet Victor.

 

So he looks up. His glasses are blurry with breath and skin and closeness, but he can still see Victor’s beautiful eyes, blue like a morning’s promise. “Your heart, Vitya,” he says slowly, annunciating every last consonant so that Victor can hear him properly, “It’s cute.”

 

And Yuuri must be the luckiest person in this whole universe because even with his shitty vision and smudged glasses, he can still clearly see the way Victor’s cheeks slowly spread with color, pink ink spilling over precious parchment skin. “Yuuri,” Victor whines, dropping the toast to hug him back. “Why are you so cute in the mornings? It’s not fair!”

 

“You’re not fair,” Yuuri retorts, hands coming up to thread through Victor’s hair.  _ It’s so soft,  _ he marvels. “You’re not fair with your cuteness and your amazingness and your beautifulness-”

 

Victor snorts against his neck. “Pretty sure that’s not a word,  _ solnyshko.” _

 

“See!” Yuuri pokes Victor’s shoulder (gently of course, Victor is too precious to hurt), feeling vindicated. “You’re so cute that you have me making up words!”

 

Victor snorts again. “It seems like I have my own Shakespeare.”

 

Yuuri frowns and pulls back to look into Victor’s eyes. “No,” he says, petulantly, “You have your own Yuuri. And I have my own Vitya.”

 

And Victor’s smiling, so soft and shy and pretty and God Yuuri wants to  _ kiss this man- _

So he does. Right on his pretty little nose, and then, before his pretty man can protest, his seals his pretty lips with a tender kiss. 

 

And another one, and another one, until they all blend together into one, long kiss, where Yuuri can taste the cinnamon of their toothpaste on Victor’s tongue, and he’s pretty sure Victor has licked off the last of the butter from his lips. He’s so dizzy with the kiss, drowning in  _ Victor, Victor, Victor _ that he yelps when Victor pulls him up into his arms and deposits him on the counter.

 

He yelps again when he feels something  _ crunch  _ under his butt.

 

“Oh my.” He looks up to see Victor’s face wobbling with laughter. “S-sorry  _ solnysko,  _ but I think I dropped you on your own toast!”

 

“Wha-oh.” Well that makes sense. “You didn’t have to stop kissing me though.”

 

Victor shakes his head. “Ah, but if I kept kissing you here, I wouldn’t be able to kiss you in practice.”

 

This statement does nothing to assuage Yuuri’s pout, if anything, it increases it. “It still means you’re not kissing me  _ now.” _

 

“But if I kiss you here, and not at practice, how will we annoy little Yurio?”

 

Yuuri blinks, then he sighs. “You have a point.” He might love Yurio, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like annoying him. To be fair, he’s never had an annoying little brother; maybe this is him passing on Mari’s legacy. That, and Yuuri is an extremely petty person. So is Victor, for that regard. It’s one of the reasons he loves him.

 

Of course, it’s at that moment Victor lifts him up again, and Yuuri is reminded of another reason why he loves Victor. He’s carried out of the kitchen, cradled in Victor’s warm arms, before being gently sat down onto their couch. Makkachin, who’d been napping on it during their little make out session, gets up and drops into Yuuri’s lap with a  _ fwump,  _ before nosing her head into Yuuri’s hand for pets. Yuuri starts to pet her, and as Victor walks back into the kitchen, he calls over his shoulder, “I’ll make you breakfast, my love!”

 

Yuuri smiles. “Thank you sweetheart!” he calls back, chuckling when he sees Victor stumble into the kitchen. He sighs, finally awake, and softly pets Makkachin as the sounds of breakfast being made fill the apartment.

 

All in all, he reflects as he watches the sun rays slowly pour into the room, encasing it in liquid, buttery gold, another start to a new day.

 


	2. Random Haiku Tagalong

Raw butter is gay

So are Victor and Yuuri

Yuuri loves butter


End file.
